The Prince and The Princess
by babynythia
Summary: Someone defeated Ryoma.who is this person? but "when you lose you gain something" a comment from the winner. what does this mean?
1. Replacement to the throne

****

**This is my first story. Pls review.**

**even if you don't like it, read it. ;D**

* * *

><p>He has risen to the top. Every challenge taken ended as a practice match and a "mada mada dane" as a curtain. Many pursue him, some wants to see if his power was true, some sought to take his glory. Yet, it was futile, none broke his title instead it became a pillar in the tennis world.<p>

Ryoma, now a senior was known and considered a pro in the field of tennis. Professionals even visit his school to challenge him. He has become stronger each day. And it awakened that hidden side of Sakuno which slept inside her heart.

Ryoma was training the tennis club members when a certain pigtailed girl showed up.

Sakuno was leaning at the tennis court entrance, hands folded at her chest.

"You're working hard." She greeted Ryoma's back. He turned around a bit startled at how she changed.

He had seen her yesterday tripping over nothing like usual. But today she was different. There's feistiness in her eyes, her actions, and her poise suddenly became bold and aggressive.

"Coach Ryuzaki isn't here." He replied plainly. Usually she would look shy but today she simply smiled.

"Oh, I'm not looking for grandma. I'm here to see you." She walked closer to him. He noticed a racket in her right hand.

"I don't have time to talk to you."

"Come on, Ryoma-kun 3 don't be so cold."

"…." He looked away.

"Well, I just wanted to play with you." She tilted her head trying to face him.

"Ask someone else." He snarled at her. She was being persistent so unlike her innocent reputation.

"I can't. I want you." The way she said it was like a predator out to eat her prey.

"Don't waste my time." He started to move away.

"Again…" she caught him by the shoulder and slowly guided him to face her. "Don't be so cold. It makes it look like you're covering something… or is it that you lost your touch because you haven't played this week?" It was a challenge and he never backed out on a challenge.

Ryoma sauntered to the court took his position and said "What you waiting for, you asked for this."

"Thank you." She grinned. It was as if it was a sure-game that he would lose. And Ryoma hated that.

The battle was in heat, the crowd gathered, talk was spreading, and judges were changing for both people on the court.

Ryoma was sweating. Sure it was always sweaty in a physical game like tennis. But he's perspiring more than usual and he's panting and gagging every second he could get a break.

On the other hand she was having fun crushing his name. **The Prince of Tennis**.

"What's wrong tired already? You're going to lose at this rate." She giggled. It was 15 to 45.

Ryoma wondered how she got strong all of the sudden. She's better than anyone he faced.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"I'm your admirer, and the one who's crushing you right now." She replied cockily with a mocking smile.

* * *

><p><strong>sorry if u didn't like it but thanks for reading!<strong>

**pls support me.**


	2. Princess

Ryoma's been down all morning since yesterday. Everyone knew the reason, he lost; his first loss by a girl.

His club members tried to cheer him up but it didn't work. He didn't give orders to his kouhai's instead he immersed himself in his self-training.

On the other hand Sakuno was having a good time. She battled those who challenged Ryoma and defeated them like bugs. Her name and her reputation were growing. She became known to be "**The Princess**"

**Ryuzaki Sumire Pov**

What should I do, its happening, how could I let this happen!

I massaged my head, I had been in the hospital and when I come back this is what's waiting for me. I should have been more careful. This generation will be tough to handle. I'm not getting any younger, it's impossible for me to handle this.

"Grandma" my granddaughter called "I'm going to school."

"Okay take care" I replied. She's been pretending to be normal. But those rumors aren't hiding. She's been fighting and she's even taking care of the family pet, **the white snake**. It's definitely her. History's come to haunt us.

**Sakuno Pov**

It's so good to be back. The future really is so fascinating, although youngsters nowadays are so weak. But all these computers and delicious food are great!

This body's not so bad and there are many cute guys just lying around, although a lot are lazy and useless. But they're fun toys.

Sooner or later people would come and I need to have cards. Sumire knows her granddaughters gone. She would try to bring her back of course. Well, let's just see about that.


	3. Viper

Somewhere in the past, the steamy water was still. Hot springs are great place to relax.

"You have to die Viper!" said a menacing voice. It disrupted the still silence in the bath.

"Now, how many times have I heard that one before…..? Oh! Yeah a lot…. But I'm still here and certainly someone like you who attacks a woman in her bath won't make me disappear." She mockingly said. She steadied her grip on her sword. The man started to move sideward's waiting for an opportunity. She also did the same, now she needs luck to win.

The man advanced, he slashed his sword where she was but hit nothing. She was quicker she stabbed her sword through his hear from the back.

"Bitch" he managed to say before falling down, sword still in his body.

"Yeah…..? Well, at least I'm prettier than your girlfriend." She giggled kicked him one last time and left the bath.

It's crazy how you remember random memories. The past was more challenging. People had more guts more strength. Now, they're simply afraid of things that aren't there.

But at least they're better tennis players.

I got off the bus. Next target, Rikaidai.

* * *

><p>Sorry the chapters short. im still thinking of whats gonna happen.<p>

i updated the 3rd chapter because ill be leaving for awhile.

so even if the stories a bummer, RATE IT!


End file.
